Zeppeli's Bizarre Adventure
'''Zeppeli's Bizarre Adventure '''is an alternate setting for Part 2: Battle Tendency created due to a change of events on Part 1: Phantom Blood. Plot Dio tried to use the Stone Mask for the first time on a man he met in a an alley, after using it, Dio was pleased that the man was killed, but suddenly, the man started moving, finally accomplish in killing Dio and a man besides him, but when the sun raised, the man died directly afterwards. So there is a guy that is stabbed in the alley, a guy that was sucked dry and some clothes with dust in them and a mask, leaving the investigators puzzled, starting some sort of myth. Afterwards people assumed Dio fled the country successfully and would give up on looking for him afterwards. Without the threat of the Stone Mask, Jonathan never needed to learn Hamon. Jonathan and Erina found each other eventually and got married, but they never adopted Lisa Lisa, so Joseph is never born. Europe, 1938, the Zeppeli family succeed having found and destroyed the Stone Mask in police custody. When the Pillar Men awaken they find not only an aged William Anthonio Zeppeli ready to fight them, but also a reformed Straizo, Dire, and a properly trained Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. Summary Dio and Jonathan Dio Brando was the adoptive son of George Joestar, yearning all his life to take the fortune of the family, with the only obstacle in his way being his brother Jonathan Joestar. Dio and Jonathan had a strange relationship, they mostly had hatred for each other, but they tried to be friends, at least Jonathan tried. Jonathan was interested on an ancient object his father had, a strange Stone Mask he used in his investigations, trying to find out its usage, believing it is a torture artifact. Dio also wanted to use that mask, to finally kill Jonathan and to obtain the Joestar family fortune. One day Jonathan was out, Dio tried to use the Stone Mask with someone to prove how effective it is killing, founding a man in an alley, he used the blood-active mask to break the man's skull, thinking the man died, Dio leaved. Suddenly, the man started moving, he had some kind of superhuman abilities, which he used to kill Dio and a man besides himself, the Vampire was pleased with his abilities, until the sun raised, when he was disintegrated. Jonathan never found Dio again, thinking he probably fled the country, Jonathan was happy he never had to deal with Dio again. Jonathan eventually married his youth love, Erina Pendleton, and had a son. William Anthonio Zeppeli eventually found the Stone Mask Dio used, and destroyed it, finally avenging his father. Will had a son named Mario and Mario had five children, every one of them trained in the ancient art of Hamon. The Zeppeli family made an investigation to find the Pillar Men, creators of the Stone Mask, but during one of these journeys, Mario died in a trap, leaving Will and his older grandson, Caesar, devastated. After this, Caesar always followed his grandfather's steps, being trained in Hamon in a different level than his siblings, all of this to be prepared for the Pillar Men's awakening. Speedwagon and Stroheim The Speedwagon Foundation has helped the Zeppeli family since Will found and helped Robert E. O. Speedwagon in Ogre Street. The Foundation informed the Zeppeli family about Speedwagon being kidnapped by the Nazis, so Will and Caesar went to the rescue. Will and Caesar found an hacienda where the Nazis keep Speedwagon, Will tried to enter in a stealthy way, but Caesar quickly used his Hamon to knock out 2 guards, telling Will that they can use their clothes to enter without being noticed, Will agreed. The major Nazi, Rudol von Stroheim, experimented with the body of a Pillar Man, but they nicknamed the one they have "Santana", Stroheim make Santana awaken, and proved his power using a vampire they created with the last Stone Mask, which make even Speedwagon afraid. Caesar and Will arrived to where Speedwagon was, freeing him, but noticing that Sanatana was out of control, killing the Nazis around them, Will told Caesar that his destiny is to defeat the Pillar Men, to which Caesar replied that he will fight Santana. Pillar Man: Santana Caesar tried to use his Hamon against Santana, but Santana managed to counterattack, sending him to fly. Will then attacked Santana with his Zoom Punch, but Santana took the change to begin absorbing Will, but Caesar used his Hamon bubbles to free Will before Santana could take his blood. Santana then tried to attack the duo, but the Zeppeli duo used a combined Hamon attack on Santana, dealing a huge damage on him, still, Santana attacked Caesar, trying to take his blood, but Major Stroheim used his machine gun to distract Santana, Santana pull away Caesar and took Stroheim's blood instead. With part of his blood drained, Caesar told his grandfather that they needed a final attack to finish the Pillar Man, so while Caesar used his Soap Cutter while Will used his Hamon Cutter, both hitting the Pillar Man. Speedwagon then opens the door to let sunlight hit Santana, as the Pillar Man was about to be defeated, Caesar launched a last punch, knocking out the Pillar Man. In his dying moments, Stroheim told the Zeppeli duo that his soldiers will keep an eye on the other Pillar Men, so they headed to Italy with Speedwagon. Pillar Men: Awaken In the depths of the Roman Colosseum, the Nazis have uncovered the three other Pillar Men preserved in a stone wall, several ultraviolet lights are set up to prevent their awakening. Suddenly, a hole opens in the forehead of one of the Pillar Men, a soldier goes in for a closer look, but a horn outs from the hole and skewers his face. The remaining men cry out in fear as the body of the Pillar Man begins to take on a life-like form and before they can do anything, he uses his horn to kill several more soldiers. Immediately, the Pillar Man cruise through the soldiers in, manipulating their anatomy to join them all at their hands, he impales the leader and drains all men present of their blood. He walks back to the stone wall and reveals his name to be Wamuu. Touching the two other Pillar Men with each of his index fingers, he tells his masters to awaken, order they follow, after being awaken, the trio pose. Wamuu reports to his leader, Kars, that he overheard a soldier saying Santana was defeated in Mexico by a possible Hamon user, but another Pillar Man, Esidisi, mentions that they wiped out the Hamon clan 2,000 years ago. Unworried, Kars asks about the Red Stone of Aja. Dire and Straizo Will and Caesar arrived at Venice, finding the two Hamon masters and Will's friends Dire and Straizo, Dire asks them if they know about activity with the Pillar Men, Will nods, saying that some Nazis were attacked by 3 Pillar Men who awakened, Straizo said that they have to be careful, because a Pillar Man can attack in any moment, then they heard a voice saying that the Pillar Men are already attacking, when they turned to see who was talking, they see the Pillar Man Esidisi, saying that they were not prepared. Esidisi sends his veins to the Hamon users group, but they dodge them, Straizo then says he will protect the stone no matter what, hitting Esidisi with a series of Hamon infused kicks, but Esidisi use his veins to make Straizo fall to the ground, following it with Esidisi somersaulting into the air before unleashing veins from all over his body to hit Straizo, and starting to fill Straizo's body with his hot-boiling blood to make him explode. Caesar used his Soap Launcher on Esidisi, hitting him a few times, but not stoping the Pillar Man to continue attacking Straizo, Caesar then used hi Soap Cutter Gliding to hit Esidisi right on the head, Esidisi said that while Caesar's efforts are honorable, he will not stop without killing Straizo. Straizo then says that he will not die without fighting, starting channel Hamon all over Esidisi's body, Esidisi says that his efforts will be useless, stating that he will blow him up, but then Esidisi notice his body starting to glow, and breaking apart by the overload of Hamon energy, Esidisi then tries to use his last efforts to kill Straizo, but he blows apart before being able to do so. Caesar goes with Straizo who is severly injured, Straizo says that the Pillar Men want the Red Stone of Aja so they can turn into ultimate beings, Caesar ask about the stone, so Straizo says that he has it as his pendant, Will then takes the pendant, saying that now he will be the one to protect the stone. While Straizo is having Esidisi's blood removed from his body, Dire says that they need to be ready for the next battle. Pillar Man: Esidisi While his body was destroyed, Esidisi is still alive, using the only part of body left, his brain, to posses Suzi Q, a girl that assist Dire and Straizo, now with Suzi Q's body, Esidisi wants revenge. Esidisi started looking for Straizo to kill him, but he is stopped by Caesar, who thinks that Suzi Q is a really cute lady, Esidisi avoids Caesar saying that she has more important things to do, Will, watching this, wonders what is Suzi Q up to. Esidisi finally reach where Straizo is, saying that now, as the Hamon master is unconscious, he can kill him without any problem, but Will stops him, noticing that Esidisi's brain is controlling Suzi Q, he warns Esidisi about not touching Straizo, calling the other Hamon masters in the place. Esidisi taunts the group saying that there is no way for someone to inject Hamon into Suzi's body without killing her, but Will says that he doesn't care to make a little sacrifice to stop the Pillar Men, injecting his Hamon into her body killing both Suzi Q and Esidisi. Dire tells Will and Caesar that the Nazi found the Pillar Men's base: a mansion in Switzerland. The Zeppeli and the new Hamon master decide to go there. Pillar Man: Kars In Switzerland, Caesar and Will are reunited with Stroheim, who has been rebuilt by German scientists as a powerful cyborg, but Stroheim's machine body is quickly cut in half by the Pillar Man Kars, demonstrating his fighting style involving shining, chainsaw-like blades growing from his arms. Kars says that now he will finish Caesar as Stroheim is dead, but Stroheim hid a laser in his eye and blinds Kars. Kars begins to slide toward a cliff, with Caesar following him to stop the second Pillar Man. Caesar manages to catch Kars, but he sprouts a blade from his leg and drags Caesar with him. They both fall down a ravine, and Kars tries to slice Caesar, but he prevents Kars from attacking using his bubbles to blck Kars' blade. Will and Caesar then work together and make a rope out of stalactites and bound together with the Hamon to stop Caesar's fall; at the bottom of the ravine, Kars admits his defeat, being attacked with the Hamon infused rope, and Caesar delivering the final blow to Kars' head with his Soap Cutter. Caesar decides to stay with Stroheim while he is being repaired, but Will, thinking the third Pillar Me is nearby, and that he has the change to defeat him without risking Caesar's life, decides to go to the mansion, alone. Will Zeppeli When Will reaches the mansion, the main entrance is wide open, but Will senses someone's presence. Will then notes that the one preventing him from entering the mansion is Wamuu. Will then decides to fight Wamuu to finish the Pillar Man once and for all, Wamuu, respecting his fighting spirit, accepts the challenge. After the intensive warm-up, Will's strength is apparent to Wamuu, and Wamuu believes Will is worthy of killing. However, Will has no plans to die, and uses his Hamon Cutter technique which gets sucked in by Wamuu's wind, causing heavy damage. Will's Hamon proves to be far stronger than Wamuu had predicted. Wamuu tries to retreat within the mansion, but Will cuts his legs with a Hamon Cutter, and planned on finishing him with a Zoom Kick. However, Wamuu purposely fell back so that the kick's impact would knock him into the mansion. Will enters the mansion, only to find a wounded Wamuu waiting for battle. Back inside, Wamuu prepares his Holy Sandstorm, but this doesn't stop Will from using his secret technique, the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, on Wamuu, however, when Will went in for the finishing blow, for a single instant, Wamuu was within Will's shadow, allowing him to pull off a devastating Holy Sandstorm. After the Holy Sandstorm, Will lays on the floor, covered in blood, with the mansion around him crumbling from the powerful attack. Wamuu falls down, praising Will for his brilliant fight. However, at that moment Will uses his final Hamon to create a stream made of his own blood, saying with his last breath that his grandson will finish his work and stop the Pillar Men. After this Wamuu steals the Stone from Will, but saying that as he respects him as a warrior, he will wait for his grandson to come and fight him, after that, Wamuu retreats further into the mansion. Caesar and Dire then enter the mansion, trying to find Will or the Pillar Man. After a time looking, they finally find Will's death body, Caesar then touch the bloody stream created by Will, feeling the force of his final Hamon, Caesar then starts crying about his grandfather's death. Caesar then takes Will's hat to wear it, saying that he will avenge him. Pillar Man: Wamuu After finding him on a cliff, the final showdown against Wamuu begins, keeping his promise, he fights Caesar. At the beginning, Wamuu looks upon Caesar as a weak Hamon user and not even worth fighting seriously, having the upper hand even without the use of his wind. It all seems to be over until Stroheim, who has been resurrected as a machine once again, the Nazi, Speedwagon, and Dire arrive to help Caesar. After using the powers of Ultra violet rays of light it seems that Wamuu has been killed and the world has been saved. But, Wamuu was not only able to place on a stone mask that he had been hiding on his person, but fused with the powers of the Red Stone of Aja, Wamuu becomes the Ultimate Life form. Wamuu, the Ultimate Thing Suddenly, Wamuu's hand transforms into a squirrel, then into a flower, and then into a butterfly. Speedwagon wonders if Wamuu has gained the power of all living things, but at that moment, the sun comes over the horizon. Speedwagon then remembers that the sun is Wamuu's weakness; they've stalled him long enough to expose him to its deadly rays. However, the Hamon user's relief quickly turns to horror when they realize that Wamuu is utterly unfazed, Wamuu reminds them that he has become the ultimate being; at last, he no longer has to hide in the shadows. Seeing this, Speedwagon despairs, lamenting that Wamuu has no weakness anymore, meanwhile, Stroheim is completely aghast, blaming himself for not seeing Wamuu put the Red Stone in the mask. Dire tries attacking Wamuu with a Thunder Cross Split, but the Hamon has no effect on Wamuu now. In fact Wamuu is now capable of generating his own Hamon. Wamuu attacks Dire with a Hamon a hundred times stronger, killing him. Speedwagon is panicking over Wamuu's invincibility, as there is no feasible way to kill him or even harm him. Caesar hijacks a Nazi airplane to lure Wamuu away from the others. Speedwagon contacts Caesar via radio as Caesar comes up with a plan to plow Wamuu into a volcano, to Speedwagon's shock and horror. Caesar ejects out of the plane towards a waiting Wamuu. However, to Wamuu's surprise, it is a dummy. Caesar careens towards Wamuu, knocking him into the volcano. Caesar accepts his fate as a member of the Zeppeli family: stop the Pillar Men, even if he has to give up his life. Caesar attempts to send Wamuu into a volcano by crashing a plane into him. Wamuu tries to escape from the plane, but is stopped by Stroheim, who is flying in a small aircraft. Before the plane crashes, Stroheim orders Caesar to jump. Falling through the air, Stroheim catches Caesar and gracefully lands inside the volcano, destroying his prosthetic legs. Wamuu lands in lava, slowly burning to death, as not even the ultimate being can survive the raw power of Mother Earth. However, while the two heroes rejoice for their victory, Wamuu's wind pierces through the ground. Wamuu then emerges covered in a lava proof shell constructed of mini air pockets. While all known life came from the Earth, and the Earth is capable of taking it all away, not even the Earth itself could defeat the ultimate being, Wamuu. Caesar, realizing the situation, along with Stroheim, gives up knowing that the god standing before them is truly unstoppable. Wamuu decides to kill Caesar using a Hamon of his own. Wamuu strikes, but Caesar instinctively raises the Red Stone of Aja. Wamuu hits it, his amplified Hamon causing a massive eruption. Wamuu and Caesar are blasted away on a large rock. Wamuu attempts to fly away, but is struck by Caesar's severed hand. This act seals Wamuu's fate, as he gets blasted further up by volcanic fragments. While the Earth was unable to defeat the monster, surely not even Wamuu could defeat the cold vacuum of space. Wamuu is sent out to space by the volcano eruption started by the Red Stone of Aja. He tries to blow air to propel himself back to earth, but the void of space freezes him from the inside out. Having become the ultimate life-form, he cannot die no matter how much he wishes for it. He eventually stops thinking. Caesar Zeppeli The Nazi help to heal Caesar's and Stroheim's injuries, Speedwagon laments over Will's death, remembering how he saved him when he was a criminal in Ogre Street, and if it wasn't for Will, he would probably still being a criminal. Some days later, everybody pays their respects at a funeral to both Dire and Will, with Caesar saying that he will use Will's hat to preserve his memory. Straizo, now fully healed from his injuries, is named the new leader of the Hamon users, entering a worldwide journey to find and destroy the remains of the Pillar Men. Caesar writes a diary about the remainder of the lives of his closest friends: * Robert E. O. Speedwagon continued his philanthropic scientific & medical research before dying of a heart attack in 1952, an eternal bachelor and the last of the Speedwagons. * Straizo's journey would come to end after destroying various aztec temples, he eventually died of old age in 1953. * Major Rudol von Stroheim was killed leading the German retreat at the Battle of Stalingrad in 1943, a fearsome example of the German science he always championed. In 1988, an Old Caesar, still wearing Will's hat, was going to meet with his friend Avdol in China, who said that he will show him something amazing, beyond the Pillar Men and Hamon. ]] Characters Category:Story Category:Ionliosite Category:Stories Category:Part Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:ZBA